The Prestidigitation Companion
by AbitheWitch88
Summary: Sheldon allows Leonard to interview their new roommate on his own. How will the guys react when their new roommate turns out to have supernatural powers? It sounds weird but please give it a chance, please review
1. Chapter 1

The Prestidigitation Companion

Disclaimer, I do not own the big bang theory, or Sabrina the teenage witch.

I know this story may appear to be the strangest crossover in the history of the universe but I dreamt about it last night and I like it, please review.

Sheldon and Leonard walked back into the sperm bank, they now had no choice, they needed the cash so they could afford a new mode of transportation, Penny had crashed Leonards car the previous week and Sheldon had now run out of bus pants.

The only reason they were there now was because Penny had driven the men there, it was that or buy the car for them.

"I still don't feel comfortable with this situation" Sheldon said to Leonard, who was finishing a Sudoku puzzle in the magazine he was holding.

"I don't feel comfortable with holding a magazine in a sperm banks waiting room but needs must Sheldon" Leonard replied

"But we walked out of here before, we can do it again right?" Sheldon asked.

"Ok, then we have to rent out the spare room, it's your choice." Leonard said, giving Sheldon the ultimatum.

"We tried that, you saw the people we interviewed, they were crazy, they didn't know what their fiber requirements were, how sad is that."

"Well, why don't you leave the interviews to me?" Leonard suggested.

"Leave them to you? are you hearing yourself, if I left them to you you wouldn't even rate interviewees on their comparability with us, I do the scoring remember, your only there so they know what their getting themselves into" Sheldon replied.

"Getting themselves into, I'm there so they can see that at least one of us is sane!" Leonard shouted, causing the nurse to glare at them.

"This isn't a library, we don't have to be quiet" Sheldon told her.

"Hmm, if you went to the library and did there what your gonna do here they'll give you a worse look than mine" she replied.

"Ok, so if you do the interviews single handed I get the final say" said Sheldon to Leonard.

"Deal" Leonard agreed, getting his satchel and ushering Sheldon out of the room.

The interviews were hopeless, they were all the same, no offense to her but they were like Penny, all blonde 'actresses' looking to make it in nearby Hollywood.

The room wasn't that big, it was pretty much the same size as Leonard and Sheldons rooms, the collectibles that had been stored away in there were put into storage nearby, they got a good deal too, Howards Mum only charged them $10 a month to use her garage.

The main problem was that this new flat mate would have to agree to the roommate agreement, this required them to be able to read.

The other problem was that the newcomer would be in the room right next to Sheldon, if they made much noise Sheldon really would jump out of the window.

These girls all looked like they wanted to party.

There were three knocks on the front door, "Go away Sheldon, I have one more interview, you stay of the way." Leonard shouted.

"I'm not Sheldon, my names Sabrina, I've come about the room" came a voice from behind the door.

Leonard opened it, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." he apologized.

Sabrina didn't look like the others he had interviewed, she had red hair, platted behind her, she was wearing a long red leather jacket, a white top and blue jeans, only showing a small bit of midriff.

"It's ok, who is Sheldon?" she asked.

"He is the reason we do interviews and why drug companies created Diazepam" Leonard replied.

"Sounds fun" she said sarcastically.

"Right, please take a seat, bear in mind that this spot isn't ever an option if you want the room" Leonard said, pointing at Sheldons spot on the couch.

"It's ok, my family are pretty weird too" she said laughing as she sat on the middle of the couch.

"So can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Leonard asked.

"Well, my name is Sabrina Spellman, I'm 21, I used to live in Boston where I went to Adams, I majored in Journalism and I have just got a job at Variety magazine, I start in a week, I have done one flat share before and they have given me references, please ignore the bit about freaking out if you borrow my sweater, Morgan wasn't easy to live with and I don't think we'll have any problems "

"Right, Question one: do you like SCI fi?"

"I don't mind it, I don't watch much television anyway, I'm always working, but I do like Dr Who" Sabrina replied.

"Ok, I can go with that, do you have any diseases, pets or children?" asked Leonard

"I have a cat called Salem, he is fully house trained and can stay in my room if needed."

"No, no, cats are allowed under room mate agreement rule 56 sub section H, any other animals including head lice are forbidden though"

"Oh what a relief" Said Sabrina, suddenly feeling the urge to scratch her scalp at the mention of lice.

The question were put forward, Leonard reasoned that she seemed to be a normal person, she was sweet, friendly, she didn't like loud noises, she didn't object to the safety procedures and she had no belief in astrology, Leonard had finally found a good roommate.

Now she only had to pass the Sheldon exam.

Leonard phoned Sheldon and asked him to come and meet someone, he was over in Pennys apartment playing Age of Conan online so he didn't take long to get there.

When he walked in Sabrina looked at him, he reminded her of her friend Miles, quirky, he was wearing a green lantern t shirt and holding a laptop with an alien on the front.

Sheldon looked at Sabrina, she looked normal, didn't appear to have Leprosy and didn't remind him of Penny, 'she has potential' he thought.

"Hello, What is the approximate temperature on Mars?" Sheldon asked, crossing his arms.

"Erm, −63 °C, take a sweater" she joked, she should know, she had skied there enough times.

"I accept your answer and I might add I find the pun amusing, you may stay" He replied.

"Oh, thank you, I'll go and get Salem from the car." Sabrina said

"You have a car you say, would you be willing to drive us to work until we can afford a new mode of transport or I buy some more bus pants?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm not even going to ask about the bus pants but sure, I can give you guys a lift." she replied, going downstairs to get her cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina opened her Mini Coopers door and sat in the drivers seat, she turned to the Black American short hair in the passenger seat,

"Right Salem, we have a place to live, they seem a bit quirky but we can live with that right?"

"We put up with your aunt Hilda for thirty years, I am the king of quirky" the cat replied.

"The problem is that they are mortals so no magic outside our room, the guy Sheldon already looks suspicious, Leonard seems cool though, apparently they are ok with you, as long as you don't talk that is." she retorted.

"Fine, around the mortals my lips are sealed." he promised.

Sabrina started to unload the car, Salem at her heels they walked inside.

Sabrina started to move her bags upstairs when Salem spoke,

"Erm, you could use magic to fix the elevator, there isn't anyone around"

he had a point, Sabrina pointed her finger at the elevator and they both climbed in, when they reached the forth floor they got out and Sabrina did the opposite to fixing the elevator, one more point at it and it was out of order again.

Sabrina knocked on the door to her new abode, Leonard answered,

"Wow, you carried all that up here without even breaking a sweat" he remarked, bending over and picking up Salem.

"Yeah, I work out a lot" Sabrina lied.

"You must be Salem, oh cool you look so sweet" he said to the cat, hoping Sabrina didn't think that it was weird him talking to the feline.

Sheldon appeared from his room and sat in his spot, Salem jumped from Leonard and walked over to the other gentleman sitting down.

Sheldon reached down and picked the cat up, he sat Salem on his lap and started stroking him, 'I'm in heaven' Salem thought.

"He is cute, what breed is he?" Sheldon asked,

"He is an American Short hair, and damn proud of it" Sabrina told him.

"How can a cat be proud of its American Heritage?" he asked.

"He always stands when the Star spangled banner is played" she lied.

The three roommates discussed the roommate agreement, Salem made coughing noises at the daft rules, earning him sharp glances from his owner.

it took a few hours but it was eventually signed, Sabrina and Salem were shown to their room, the guys offered to help, Sheldon was reluctant though, Sabrina made an excuse to be fine doing it by herself, as the guys deplored manual labor they were satisfied in watching TV instead.

Her new room was a very basic space, She started typing an email on her laptop and surfed the web on the floor for a couple of hours, her magic was doing the unpacking for her, her bed, chest of drawers and desk were now erected and her clothes were put away in the wardrobe, Sabrina unpacked her magic book, looking for an appropriate place to store it, under the bed was the best option.

Salem had snuggled down in his usual place on the chair next to Sabrina.

She went into the living room and the two men were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire.

"Hey guys, what are you discussing" she asked as she sat down the other end of the couch.

"Sheldon and I were just talking about what we would do if we were wizards like them" Leonard replied pointing at the TV.

"I stand by my convictions, I would insist people play by my rules or else, everyone on earth would have to sign the Life agreement." said Sheldon.

"Thank God this stuff isn't real huh" replied Leonard. Sabrina excused herself to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee, she offered the others a drink, Leonard turned her down but Sheldon asked for a cup of tea, 1/4 cup of milk heated to exactly 180 degrees C.

Sabrina made a normal tea by hand and pointed her finger at it when her back was shielding the cup form their view, she took it over and Sheldon took a sip.

"How did you do that? I was watching you, you had no measurement utensils or a thermometer" he remarked.

"Oh, I used to work in a coffee house, I'm used to making things exactly how the customer asks for them" it wasn't really a lie, although she would have to be more careful in future.

"Is it just me or does Salem look like he is watching the TV?" Leonard remarked, looking at the black cat on the floor who was trying to think of why he didn't call his followers death eaters.

"Salem enjoys watching TV, he is very clever, he likes the moving pictures don't you" Sabrina said, pulling Salem onto her lap.

There was a knock on the door, Leonard shouted that it was open and two more men appeared, they introduced themselves as Howard and Raj, Raj didn't really introduce himself as Sheldon explained, he couldn't talk in front of women unless intoxicated,.

"Did the cat just laugh?" Howard asked

"No, he just finds it hard being around new people, I'm going to put him in my bedroom." Sabrina said, leaving the guys alone and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

One point of her finger and the room was soundproofed.

"Salem what are you thinking?" she asked angrily, Salem was in hysterics.

"He cant talk to women without being drunk, what a looser!" the cat shouted.

"maybe this will work, girls are pretty, Raj is a dork, when around girls Raj can now talk" she incanted.

Leaving Salem on her bed still laughing Sabrina went back into the living room.

"Hello Sabrina" Raj said, astonishing his friends.

"How can you talk with a beautiful girl in the room?" asked Howard, winking at Sabrina.

"Maybe Salems laugh noise helped Raj overcome his shyness" Sabrina offered hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina was invited to the Cheesecake Factory with her new friends and they left Salem at home.

The waitress came over and introduced herself as Penny, apparently she was dating Leonard and lived in the apartment opposite Sabrina.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad to have another girl around, we should go shopping sometime, I know all the good places around here." Penny said.

Leonard told Penny how Sabrina just got a job with Variety Magazine, Penny nearly fell over her own feet.

"So, you get to hang out with famous people?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've worked with celebrities before, Britney Spears once gave me a dance lesson before she fell off the deep end." she replied.

"Oh wow, that is so cool, if you ever get a plus one invitation and don't have anyone else I will be more than happy to go with you, we can party with the kardashians!" Penny said hopefully.

"You bet, I don't know anyone around here so I will have to rely on you." Sabrina replied.

"I'll be happy to go to parties with you" said Raj,

"How the hell can you talk I haven't even given you alcohol yet!" Penny said amazed.

"It's ok, Sabrina worked her magic on him" Leonard told her.

"Huh? Magic? who said anything about magic?" Sabrina said defensively.

"Great, another person around here who doesn't understand sarcasm." Howard retorted.

They all had a great meal, Sabrina found out a lot about what everyone did for a living, she was interested in the scientific discoveries Sheldon had made, Sabrina had inherited the science gene in her family, her Aunt Zelda had taught her well.

She told the guys about her life, how she used to date a guy called Harvey, what classes she took in High school.

She told them all about her mum being away on an expedition in Peru, she left out the part about never being able to see her again due to her magic.

Sabrina made herself out to be a normal kind of girl, the group seemed to like her, the only person who didn't say very much was Sheldon.

"So Sheldon why have you never rented the room out before?" she asked him.

"Because the thought of living with others makes me feel nauseated, frankly if I could pay all the bill I wouldn't live with anyone" he replied.

"Not really a socialite are you?" she said sarcastically.

"No, I try to avoid contact with others, the Japanese are working on robotics that can replace all human interaction, to be frank the day they succeed can't get here soon enough."

"So why don't you like being around people?" she asked.

"The whole social paradigm is ridiculous, the rules and etiquette needed in order to survive outside of the information highway known as the internet are catastrophically inept," he explained.

"So what you're saying is that people should be looking to educate themselves and expand their knowledge rather than say, go out clubbing.?"

"Exactly, see Leonard, she gets it." Sheldon remarked.

Howard turned to Sabrina, "How the hell did you follow that?" he asked.

"I don't know,it was like a different language to start off with but I soon got the hang of it." she replied.

"But I put it to you Sheldon, how can the human race survive without interaction? we would have no healthcare or a stable government?" she asked.

"Well we hardly have that now but how can people come to harm if they are learning or trying to discover the secrets of the universe?" he asked.

"Ok, lets say CERN try to recreate the Big Bang and it goes horribly wrong, people get injured, who is there to treat them if there is no medical staff to interact with the patients?" Sabrina asked.

"I take you back to the Japanese, they have robots that can carry out basic operations and diagnostics." he retorted.

"Ok, lets say there is a theoretical physicist lying on the floor in pain, how can he get the appropriate help if the only thing to help him is a robot, it wont be able to factor in the persons expressions and voice recognition software has a long way to go." Sabrina reasoned.

Sheldon was amazed, as was the rest of the tables occupants, he was having a genuinely interesting conversation, his friends always stood down and didn't challenge Sheldon on issues like this as they predicted themselves to come off the losers to the argument, Sabrina just kept throwing reasonable answers and retorts back, he was actually enjoying the social interaction for once.

"We seemed to have reached a impasse, can I put it to you that robotic technology cannot replace all human interaction but can indeed compensate and ameliorate Human existence as a whole?" Sheldon asked, Sabrina agreed to this.

They had left the Cheesecake factory and returned home, giving Penny a lift as her shift had finished. Sabrina went into her room and sat next to Salem on her bed, she made sure the room was soundproofed before she spoke.

"Hi Salem, I had a great time, Penny seems really nice, they don't suspect a thing, Sheldons a little weird though."

"Your a witch, you have magical powers and have ridden roller coasters on the rings of Saturn yet you call a tall pasty guy in a 'flash' t shirt weird." Salem said sarcastically.

I know it's a weird story but I really hope you enjoyed this, I will write more soon, please review and let me know what you think.

Abi.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina had been living with Sheldon and Leonard for a fortnight, it was fun, she was trying to do everything the Mortal way, however to help herself and save time her finger had been doing some work too on occasion.

Her job was going well, most of it was done at home, she occasionally had to go and interview someone and then go home to write her articles.

She got on well with her roommates, It turned out she was a natural at video games, she and Sheldon teamed up for Halo one night when Howard couldn't make it, he had been grounded by his mother.

It was a Friday night, that meant vintage video games and Chinese food, unfortunately it was also Leonard and Pennys anniversary, they had gone to Disneyland to celebrate, Howard had gone out with his girlfriend Bernadette and Raj was occupied with the solar flares for his research.

This meant Sheldon and Sabrina got a night in together, they had rarely been alone before.

They had spent the last few hours playing Tetris on Sheldons original IBM pc.

Sabrina had curled up on the couch at midnight and fallen asleep, Sheldon had gone to bed a couple of hours before she had drifted off.

It was three in the morning when Sheldons bladder was about to give way, he rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself, it served him right for all the cherryade he had been drinking.

He walked into the kitchen and got himself some warm milk to help him get back to sleep. When he looked in Sabrina's direction to ask if she wanted a beverage he noticed she was no longer on the couch, she was levitating two feet above it.

He was glad he had already been to the bathroom, he was rooted to the spot, this was against the laws of Physics, after all he should know.

The microwave chimed to tell him his drink was ready, this woke Sabrina up, she laid there in mid air, looking at Sheldons ghost white complexion, she lowered herself down onto the couch, she couldn't think of a reasonable explanation, Sheldon was a smart guy, there is no way he would believe that this was a dream, or a hallucination brought on by too much sugar.

Sheldons mouth hung open, Sabrina stood up and walked towards him, "Sheldon I can explain" she said, his legs were working now, he moved away from her, trying to back out toward the window.

"What are you, how did you do that?" he asked, hoping she was really working on special effects for a movie she was writing about.

"Ok, please sit down, I can explain everything" she pleaded, still trying to think of a reasonable answer.

"Are you an alien? a witch? a telepathic dolphin?, What are you?" he asked.

"The second one, I'm a witch, but the good kind, think of me as like Hermione from Harry Potter, I don't use magic for evil like Voldemort"

"So you're not going to hurt me?" he asked.

"No Sheldon why would I hurt you?" she replied.

"Do you use magic so my tea is the right temperature?" he asked, sitting down, he reasoned with himself that if she was going to harm him, she would have done it by now.

"Yes I do, it comes in handy when I can't do things the Mortal way"

"Mortal way, so you call normal people mortals?" he asked.

"There is no such thing as a normal person honey, I call non magical people mortals" she explained.

"So do you ever use a caldron for your spells? I have never seen you with a wand, how do you perform magic?" he asked.

"Like this" Sabrina said, pointing her finger, in their living room stood Leonard Nimoy, Sheldon nearly passed out.

"Hi Mr Nimoy, this is you're biggest fan Sheldon" Sabrina said,

"Hello Sheldon, it's nice to meet you, Sabrina's told me a lot about you, she calls me every now and then when you and Dr Hofstadter say something about Star Trek and she needs clarification." Mr Nimoy explained.

"Oh Spock, Mr Nimoy, Leonard, this is such an honor sir!" replied Sheldon, practically jumping for joy after the initial shock had worn off.

"It's good to meet you, I believe we shall meet again, Sabrina could you send me home, I'm in the middle of reading scripts?" Nemoy asked.

"Sure thing, see you later" she said, Pointing her finger

"Live long and Prosper Sheldon" he said as he vanished into thin air.

"So you just point and magic happens, similar to the Green Lantern corps, they think and what they think of appears?" he asked.

"Yes, it's similar to that, but witches live by a strict code, we can never tell mortals that we can do magic unless it's Friday the 13th, another rule is that if you tell anyone that I am a witch I have to turn you into stone or I will loose all of my magical powers, you can't tell anyone Sheldon."

"I can't keep secrets, especially not this kind, but I don't want to end up as a piece of granite. What can we do?" he asked.

"I can put a silencing spell on you, that would make sure that you cannot physically tell people, your body wont allow it." she suggested.

"What if we are playing charades or pictionary?" he asked.

"Your body wont allow that either." Sabrina told him.

"Ok, lets do that then" Sheldon agreed.

"Sheldon knows my secret, noone else has ever known, make him keep it too himself, so he wont turn into stone." Sabrina said, pointing her finger at Sheldon.

"So thats it, I can never tell anyone now?" he asked.

"Thats right, try typing it into twitter and you will see." she suggested.

Sheldon walked over to his laptop and tried to type it in, his fingers kept hitting the wrong keys, he even tried to use a pencil to hit the keyboard, it still wouldn't work.

He felt relieved, he didn't need to watch what he said or did in case he let the secret get out.

Please review and let me know what you think, I believe that Sheldon can have some fun with Sabrina and her magic, Don't you agree?

Abi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon was laying awake in bed, he wanted to get up as it was nearly time for Dr Who on BBC America.

He had had a rough night, finding out that his roommate had supernatural powers had shocked his to his core, everything he thought he knew about the laws of Nature were now mute, his theories and beliefs didn't count anymore either.

He hadn't slept, he had been too busy pulling together all of his knowledge on Subatomic particles, Particle and nuclear physics, electromagnetic waves and Wave–particle duality to reach an analytic solution to the causes of Sabrinas abilities.

He couldn't think of one, so far the only explanation he had concocted was that this was all a prank set up by his group of friends.

Penny could have taught Sabrina how to act, Leonard, Howard and Raj could have created a convincing levitating illusion, but what about Leonard Nimoy appearing in his lounge? It had to have been real.

Sheldon got out of bed, he adorned his robe and slippers and headed into the kitchen. Sabrina wasn't there, only Salem was sitting on the couch.

He got himself a bowl of Shredded Wheat and sat down in his spot, the cat next to him, he seemed to be waiting for him to turn on the TV.

As the theme tune to Dr Who sounded up Sheldon turned to Salem,

"If you're owners a witch then I should have been able to see it ' ab initio', thats Latin for from the beginning, after all, you should have been the first clue." he said.

"Listen Buddy, I know what ab initio means I speak Latin, so shut up, David Tennants on" The cat replied.

"Oh my God you can talk" he said, staring at Salem in shock, he stood, taking his bowl with him and ran to Sabrinas room,

Knock knock knock "Sabrina", Knock knock knock "Sabrina", Knock knock knock "Sabrina",

She opened the door, Sheldon was even whiter that the previous night.

"Whats the matter hun?" she replied.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but theres something you should know, your cat talks, it speaks Latin and it likes Dr Who" Sheldon blurted out, not knowing what part of that sentence worried him the most.

"Yeah, Salem isn't really a cat, he was a Warlock that tried to take over the world and so he was sentenced to 100 years in cat form." Sabrina explained, it was too early in the morning to go over the finer details.

"Thats very troubling" Sheldon replied. "Could he hurt me?" he asked.

"No, well, he has claws and teeth like all other cats but he cannot use any magic, you have nothing to worry about, he is actually quite clever, you two could be good friends." she told him, hoping that he would go and chat with the cat so she could go back to sleep.

Sheldon turned around and went back into the lounge, the cat was shouting at the TV, he was cheering on the Daleks.

Sheldon returned to his spot and sat down, trying not to anger the black feline next to him.

"Hey dude, grab us some snacks would ya?, after all, you do have opposable thumbs." Salem asked.

"Whats snacks do you fancy?" Sheldon asked, very nervous still around the talking feline.

"Got any tuna?" the cat replied, Sheldon stood and got a tin of tuna opened, he put it down on the table in front of them and he watched the cat pounce on it, he was practically drooling over the fish whilst still continuing to watch the television.

"Salem I've watched you since you came to live here and it has occurred to me that you don't seem to be a criminal genius that would committed to Arkham Asylum." Sheldon told him, he had reasoned that Sabrina was right, Salem was just a cat.

"How did you try and fail to take over the world?" Sheldon asked,

"I made the mistake of taking over Madagascar first, it really should have been the USA but I wanted to start off small." the cat told him.

Sheldon and Salem sat and watched the remainder of Dr Who together, Sheldon would cast a watchful eye over the cat from time to time.

Salem pressed his paw on the remote control when the episode was over, he was flicking through the channels to find something entertaining.

Sabrina came through, she was only wearing a white towel, both the men on the couch couldn't help but stare.

"Sheldon I need to go shopping, do you want to come?" she asked.

Sheldon just sat there, his eyes as wide a his mouth. After a few moments he answered with a "Yes."

He ran into his room and got changed, he had known she had a lovely figure that appealed to him but in that small towel his hormones were raging.

he went through his clothes to try and find his second Saturday of the month Batman T shirt and a pair of beige trousers, he grabbed his bag and headed back into the lounge, Sabrina was still wearing the towel, her hair was wet and she was sitting the other side of Salem, eating a piece of toast whilst the cat finished off a banana.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, licking the jam off of her fingers.

"I am but if my knowledge of women is anything to go by you will take a while" he replied, sitting down in his sot with his laptop.

"Yeah, but theres something you should realize hun" she said as she pointed her finger at herself, suddenly her hair was dry and perfect, and where the towel had been was now covered by a black top, blue jeans and her red leather jacket.

"I'm not most women, come on, get your shoes" she told him, heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon and Sabrina went to the Glendale Galleria in her Mini, Sabrina needed new clothes and office supplies for work, as she was interviewing famous music and movie stars she needed to wear the latest trends, it was apparently a non optional social convention as she had explained to the man in her passenger seat.

Sheldon was going to spend time with her, he wanted to know more about the supernatural woman who was driving him, it was going to be an experiment he had decided, he wanted to examine closely how she used her magic in the mortal realm without it having any other consequences on the mortals life, he also wanted to see when she used it and for what gain.

They parked the car in the multi story and there first stop was Bloomingdale, she picked out a few items for everyday wear, just some tops and jeans, she also bought a couple of skirt suits in white and black, she also found some nice shoes to match them.

Most men were sitting in the husband chair provided by the retailer, but not Sheldon, he was watching what she deemed appropriate for work wear, he personally hated dressing up unless it involved a fictional character, he liked to wear his superhero t shirts and plain trousers.

What Sabrina had picked out was fashionable and also conservative, he discovered she liked what he could only describe as pirate tops as they were mainly made of lace and cotton.

They went to a Starbucks and it turns out they liked the same drink, a chocolate frappachino with cream, double blended, what are the odds he thought, discreetly taking notes.

"What are you trying to figure out?" she asked as they sat and watched the world pass them by.

"you" he replied, looking through his not so discreet anymore notepad, jotting down equations and theories.

"And what have you found out?" she asked.

"That the Drake equation comes into practice, it is ever so possible that you are from Pluto." he replied, hoping to sound as if he has an idea, even though he didn't have a clue, he explained that his equations would only fit if there were a number of different universes that coincided with each other.

"Well there is another realm" she explained, she told him all about it and where the entrance was, it was at her aunts house in Boston.

"So my equations work, there is an alternative universe after all, that makes much more sense." he explained.

when they had finished their beverages Sheldon and Sabrina went to some more stores, the Body Shop, foot locker Macy's and the Apple store, Sheldon encouraged Sabrina to buy an Ipad like his, it would help her for work after all.

Sabrina handed over her card to the Apple store Genius, Sheldon pulled her to one side "What are you doing? just use your magic" he whispered.

"I can't do that, we have really strict copyright laws, otherwise all the witches in the world would just make everything they ever wanted appear, it doesn't work that way" she told him, turning back to the confused cashier and continued to pay for her tablet computer.

When they returned home Sabrina was being shown how to use the new piece of technology, how to use the apps and how it could make her life easier.

As the group were returning that evening they made a pile of the Superman movies, Sabrina was the one to suggest a movie marathon, mainly because she enjoyed the films but also because she wanted to remind Sheldon that Superman and she had much in common, maybe that could convince him not to act so on edge around her.

"So are you going to tell the others your secret?" he asked her as he got the plates ready for the food Leonard was picking up.

"No, I don't think they will take it as well as you, Raj wouldn't be happy either knowing he can only speak to me because he is under a spell" she replied.

"You cast a spell on Raj to make him talk!" he asked, shocked.

"He couldn't speak to me Sheldon what choice did I have? and anyway it was for his benefit more than my own" she justified.

"Perhaps you should have focused your magic on Howard to make him stop acting so creepy" said Salem.

"No, that would only benefit us, not Howard" Sheldon interjected.

At this moment Howard and Raj arrived, followed swiftly by Penny and Leonard, each of the guests carrying a paper bag, some containing food, some alcoholic beverages.

"Fine, next time you can drive!" Penny shouted in Leonards direction

"All I was saying is that you crashed my car once I didn't want it to happen again, and maybe check to see if you're colorblind!" Leonard shouted back, making Sheldon uneasy.

Salem walked over to Penny and started to hiss at her, he then did the same to Leonard, indicating that he was both sick and tired of the argument and also he didn't like the way it was affecting his friend, since Sheldon had discovered the truth he and Salem had become quite good companions.

Sabrina started to unpack the food, setting it out on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Sheldon, it had sort of become her spot.

Around 45 minutes into the film, they watched Supermans father talking to his son in the fortress of solitude, he said,

"Live as one of them, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you"

It was at this point when Sheldon put his empty plate on the table, he reached over to Sabrina's hand a gave it a squeeze, she looked at him, he had obviously thought that the advice was also meant for her, she smiled from ear to ear.


End file.
